films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Rainboom (episode)
Sonic Rainboom is the sixteenth episode of the first season of the series. In this episode, Rainbow Dash is worried about her performance in the Best Young Flyer competition, but she pulls off a sonic rainboom, impressing the crowd. Plot Fluttershy watches Rainbow Dash practice a routine for the Best Young Flyer competition. Rainbow Dash unsuccessfully attempts to perform a "sonic rainboom" and ends up crashing into the Golden Oak Library. She knocks over books that her friends just finished sorting. Rainbow Dash tells her friends about the competition and says that the competition's grand prize is a day with her idols, The Wonderbolts. Before she leaves, she tells Fluttershy to work on her cheering. Rarity urges Twilight Sparkle to find a spell that will allow the non-Pegasi friends to access Cloudsdale so they can support Rainbow Dash. Rarity volunteers to be the test subject of a spell that gives her a pair of beautiful butterfly wings. In Cloudsdale, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash run into three bullies who say that Rainbow Dash can't pull off the sonic rainboom. She doubts her own flying skills after the bullies leave. The rest of the main characters arrive and explain that Twilight cast a spell that enables them to walk on clouds like Pegasi. The friends tour the weather factory, where Pegasi manufacture snowflakes, rainbows, and clouds. The workers stop to admire Rarity’s wings, much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin; one worker even suggests that she enter the Best Young Flyer competition. Rarity decides to participate in the competition, much to Rainbow's shock. At the Cloudeseum stadium, the competition begins. Princess Celestia and three Wonderbolts (Spitfire, Soarin, and Misty Fly) are the judges. The competitors have number tags on their flanks. Rainbow Dash switches her tag with other competitors to delay her turn. When everyone except Rainbow Dash and Rarity has gone, the announcer tells them that they will have to perform together due to time constraints. Rainbow Dash makes several mistakes in the first two phases of her routine. She starts phase three: the sonic rainboom. Meanwhile, Rarity, dressed in an extravagant costume, flies higher to let the sunlight illuminate her wings. However, the wings are too delicate for the sun's rays and they quickly burn to ashes, sending her plummeting towards the ground. The Wonderbolts immediately dive to rescue her, but Rarity’s flailing limbs end up knocking them out cold. Seeing the potentially deadly situation they're in, Rainbow Dash hurtles down to save them. She pulls off the sonic rainboom, exciting Fluttershy into a loud cheer and astonishing the rest of their friends into speechlessness, and catches them just before they hit the ground. Rarity apologizes to her friends for getting carried away with her wings, and they forgive her. Princess Celestia presents the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to Rainbow Dash. Rarity gives this episode’s friendship report and says that she learned to be there for her friends while keeping her hooves on the ground, literally and figuratively. The three bullies want to give their congratulations and apologize to Rainbow Dash, who forgives them. Dumb-Bell asks her if she wants to hang out with them and hopes that she will teach them how to do the sonic rainboom, but Rainbow Dash replies that she's already got plans to hang out with the Wonderbolts. Characters Locations Gallery SonicRainboom(episode)1.png SonicRainboom(episode)2.png|Applejack and Twilight Sparkle SonicRainboom(episode)3.png SonicRainboom(episode)4.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash SonicRainboom(episode)5.png|Rainbow Dash screaming SonicRainboom(episode)6.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes